Dark Angel
by Kmi-nyan
Summary: Cuando una poderosa amenaza podría desencadenar el fin del mundo, el Mundo de los espíritus y el Infierno deberán cooperar para evitar el Apocalipsis, pero… ¿lograrán llegar a tiempo? KidxMaka, ligero OoC


**¡Buenas, gente! No, no se lo están imaginando, es la realidad... ¡Un KidxMaka!... Bien, es la primera vez que escribo sobre estos dos (y tal vez la última, porque sinó mi queridísima e'posa me mata DX) , veamos cómo me va.**

**Soul Eater no me pertenece, como todos ya saben.**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Odiando a mi "compañero"<strong>

Corría por entre los charcos de agua, atravesando la lluvia que caía sin cesar sobre la lúgubre ciudad de Death City, cubierta completamente por un manto formado por nueves grisáceas y cargadas de tormenta.

La lluvia había hecho que los ciudadanos se resguardaran en sus hogares, por lo que las calles se encontraban prácticamente vacías. Alguna que otra persona aparecía de vez en cuando, cubriéndose con lo que podía del agua hasta localizar algún techo.

Ella por el contrario, no llevaba nada que pudiera usar para cubrirse. Tampoco parecía importarle el hecho de hallarse en una tormenta. Las gotas resbalaban constantemente por su inexpresivo rostro, sin generar un mínimo de molestia ante el frío de su temperatura.

Sus ojos jade y sombríos, se mantenían siempre enfocados en el camino, con una mirada que sin duda veía más allá de las apariencias, analizando, identificando y reconociendo cada partícula sobrenatural que pudiera llegar a encontrar.

Nada se le pasaba por alto, puesto que hasta el más mínimo detalle podría ser una pista para hallarlo.

Al tener como objetivo al más peligroso de todos los demonios, Asura, debía procurar ser más meticulosa que nunca con la misión. De ella dependía la seguridad del mundo humano, e incluso tal vez la del mismísimo Reino de las Tinieblas.

Agudizó al máximo sus sentidos.

No era algo nuevo para ella cazar y asesinar a los de su propia especie. Con el paso de los siglos, aquello se había vuelto un hábito, brindándole cada vez más experiencia y fortaleza.

_Aunque sin poder llenar jamás su vacía existencia._

Sintió una extraña presencia al pasar cerca de un callejón, acompañado posteriormente por unos audibles y escandalosos ruidos metálicos. Como acto reflejo, se introdujo allí lista para matar, sabiendo que lo que fuera que allí se encontrara, no tenía ni la más mínima esencia humana.

A pesar de la poca luminosidad que lograba filtrarse por las espesas y oscuras nubes, logró identificar a la creatura al instante.

Un demonio de clase D como mucho… mala suerte, falsa alarma.

El insensato demonio se lanzó contra ella al verla, sin percatarse de haber cavado su propia tumba con sus propios actos.

Su peor error sin duda, fue mirarla a los ojos. Esos ojos jade, oscuros e inexpresivos, que resplandecieron ligeramente, penetrando en sus pensamientos. Sus garras no alcanzaron a tocarla. Se detuvieron a pocos centímetros de su perfecto rostro de muñeca, siendo incapaz de mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo.

Siendo presa del pánico, regresó temeroso su mirada hacia ella, quien se encontraba en la misma posición, mirándolo con cierto aburrimiento.

Sus ojos se ensancharon ligeramente, haciéndole sentir el pánico más horrible que lo embargó alguna vez. Su cuerpo se movió solo. Su brazo ahora dirigía el ataque hacia él, llevando sus garras hacia su propio cuello. Era inútil resistirse. Por más que lo intentaba, no podía detenerse. La miró con súplica y terror.

Y una simple y sencilla palabra salió de su boca de porcelana ante aquel acto.

—Muere— Pronunció con su suave voz. Autoritaria pero tan inexpresiva como sus ojos.

La sangre que brotó a chorros por su cuello manchó el piso y las paredes de concreto del callejón, siendo diluida en poco tiempo por la feroz lluvia.

Dio media vuelta sin poder evitar sentirse un tanto frustrada por tal pérdida de tiempo, aunque manteniendo las serias facciones de su rostro intactas.

Fueron pocos los pasos que dio cuando una repentina brisa llevó el olor de la sangre hacia su sensible olfato. Volteó ligeramente. Era sangre humana… y al parecer, en grandes cantidades.

Sin prestarle mayor atención a los gritos desgarradores de la mujer dueña de la sangre, volteó nuevamente para continuar con su camino. No había detectado ninguna presencia sobrenatural, por lo que solo debía de tratarse de algún robo u otro estúpido acto entre humanos. Si no había ningún kishin involucrado, no tenía nada que ver con ella.

—¿Entonces planeas simplemente ignorarla?

Sorprendida, volteó rápidamente, preparada para pelear. Mas no fue capaz de hallar ni una sola alma detrás de ella.

¿De dónde había venido esa voz?

Era una voz masculina, juvenil, pero bastante profunda. Lo había oído a la perfección, estaba segura de que _algo_ había aparecido justo detrás de ella en ese momento, para luego desaparecer tan pronto como llegó.

Cerró su puño con fuerza. Su ceño se frunció ligeramente, expresando por primera vez una expresión en su rostro.

¿Qué rayos había sido eso?

Nada más había aparecido de la nada, sin ninguna presencia que lo delatara, como un fantasma…

¿Sería un nuevo tipo de kishin?

Imposible, ella conocía a todas y cada una de las creaturas más extrañas del Reino de las Tinieblas y ninguna encajaba allí…

Sus hipótesis dejaron de ser relevantes tan pronto sintió aquella tremenda descarga de energía. Para los simples humanos simplemente se manifestaría como una fuerte ráfaga de viento… pero ella pudo sentir perfectamente el tremendo poder que propulsaba esa ráfaga.

Era un poder extraño… una extraña combinación entre energía demoníaca y poder espiritual. A medida que acortaba la distancia con aquel lugar, pudo distinguir que en realidad eran dos poderes heterogéneos y bien diferenciados. Los portadores de la energía demoníaca superaban en número a la esencia de la energía espiritual, sin embargo, éste último parecía ser más fuerte.

Aceleró el paso, se convirtió en un manchón borroso cuando alcanzó la velocidad del sonido, y en menos de un segundo, llegó a destino. Era un viejo edificio abandonado. A juzgar por la estructura, debía de tratarse de una antigua fábrica. Caminó entre la oscuridad que no era problema para su desarrollada vista. Ya podía oír a la perfección el ruido de la pelea, y los gritos disfrazados en rugidos de los demonios.

Antes de poder llegar a la escena, uno de los demonios se cruzó en su camino. Venía huyendo del lugar de la pelea. Curiosamente, tenía forma humana. Su piel era de un color pálido muerto, sus ojos con un matiz miel y su cabello de un rojo oscuro. Al verla, el rostro se le contrajo de miedo. Enseñó sus colmillos al gruñir y rápidamente saltó hacia ella para atacarla.

Pero no contaba con verla desaparecer de un momento a otro. Aterrizó en el suelo sin más. Volteó su rostro, y allí la encontró. Estaba dándole la espalda, caminando en dirección opuesta de lo más tranquila, ignorándolo por completo.

El demonio pelirrojo gruñó molesto en un intento de resaltar su presencia, cuando por mera casualidad, sus ojos se clavaron en la mano de la muchacha. Estaba bañada en sangre… comprendió demasiado tarde que esa sangre era de él. Lo supo solo cuando su cuerpo comenzó a dividirse a la mitad, en un perfecto corte limpio.

Ella agitó su mano ensangrentada para limpiarla, sin detener su marcha. La batalla se oía más cercana. Atravesó un pasillo hecho de enormes cajas de madera, hasta desembocar en una amplia bodega. Llegó justo a tiempo para ver como los cinco demonios eran masacrados al mismo tiempo. Una gran salpicadura de sangre manchó todas las paredes y el piso.

Se había levantado una ligera polvareda del suelo, por lo que no pudo distinguir bien al causante del asesinato. Esperó a que se disipara la nube de polvo para poder conocer a su contrincante.

Era joven, tal vez tanto como ella… o por lo menos en apariencia. Solo podía verlo de perfil. Llevaba una capa oscura y una pistola en cada mano. Su cabello negro contrastaba con el pálido rostro, y sus ojos dorados imitaban ser pequeños soles… que le eran ligeramente conocidos…

No fue hasta que el muchacho volteó a verla, que ella pudo identificarlo a la perfección. Con solo ver esas tres líneas blancas del otro lado de su cabello, la palabra le llegó a la mente al instante.

_Shinigami._

El dios de la muerte se sorprendió ligeramente al verla, aunque en su expresión no se vio el mas mínimo cambio. Ojos jade… cabello rubio… y sin mencionar el aura demoníaca que emanaba de su cuerpo… no cabía duda, debía ser ella la princesa del Reino de las Tinieblas. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para explicar la situación, cuando la chica repentinamente lo atacó en un veloz movimiento. A pesar de haber logrado cubrirse el rostro a tiempo para no sufrir daños, no calculó la fuerza del demonio. Salió despedido sin poder evitarlo hasta chocar con una de las paredes del lugar. De no haber sido por el macizo muro, lo hubiera atravesado del todo.

Claro que eso no significaba que había olvidado su misión, eso jamás. Su objetivo seguía siendo eliminar a Asura, pero si se trataba de un desgraciado shinigami era otra cosa… no podía simplemente ignorarlo y continuar su búsqueda. Si bien era extraño tener un encuentro con uno en el mundo humano, no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad para matarlo.

Vio que la escoria que tenía como oponente se dedicaba a esquivar todos sus ataques en lugar de responderlos. Por supuesto, a los demonios débiles los mataba sin ningún remordimiento, pero al momento de toparse con la realeza, retrocedía como el cobarde que era…

"Típico de los shinigamis…" pensó con odio, sin dejar de atacarlo.

— ¡Espera!— pidió el chico al ver las intenciones asesinas que tenía ese ángel oscuro. Sin embargo, ella estaba muy lejos de querer detenerse.

Death the Kid entrecerró los ojos frustrado y murmuró algunas cosas inentendibles y sin importancia a los oídos de la muchacha, quien no le daba tregua ni por un segundo.

Extrajo desde dentro de su capa una esfera color azul, con una calavera dibujada en el centro. Estuvo a punto de perderla cuando esquivó el último golpe –que destruyó toda una pared- pero para suerte suya, pudo realizar su movimiento y lanzársela.

Ella cortó rápidamente la esfera con una ráfaga de viento, antes de que la tocara… un error muy estúpido, reconoció luego.

Un humo azulado escapó de la pequeña esfera, cubriendo toda su visión. Por más que agudizó su vista, le era imposible percibir la presencia del shinigami. Se mantuvo en posición defensiva. El hecho de no poder ver, oír ni sentir nada comenzaba a taladrar sus nervios. Había sido una estúpida por caer en una trampa tan elemental como esa… pero lo peor, era que pasaba el tiempo y su oponente no parecía tener de intención de atacarla… ¿Qué estaría planeando?

Lamentablemente, lo comprendió demasiado tarde.

Comenzó a marearse, y sus párpados se tornaron muy pesados. Se sentía débil, sus piernas amenazaban con perder el equilibrio en cualquier momento y derribarla. Maldijo en voz baja al dios de la muerte.

—Eso sucede_ escuchó la voz de su enemigo por algún lugar de entre la neblina que no pudo identificar debido a su estado —cuando te niegas a oír lo que la gente tiene que decirte.

Ella entrecerró los ojos con sarcasmo al oír aquello.

—Ja, por favor— espetó indignada —empezando porque tú no eres "gente"…

Unos ligeramente audibles pasos, tan suaves como el aleteo de un cisne, se aproximaron hacia ella. No tardó en aparecer la imagen aún ligeramente oculta del muchacho, aunque lo suficientemente nítida para permitirle ver sus ojos y expresión seria.

—Éste humo somnífero está hecho precisamente para debilitar demonios, asique es inútil que intentes resistirte— declaró de inmediato, con un timbre de voz tan serio como su rostro.

—¿A esto han llegado los shinigamis?— preguntó con cierta burla y malicia en su expresión, abandonando definitivamente su faceta de muñeca inexpresiva —pero qué patéticos…— murmuró con asco. Aunque había algo más que el pelinegro pudo identificar. Era un profundo rencor… rencor que a él no le convenía para nada…

Intentó serenar su expresión con un suspiro, preparándose mentalmente para calmar a la fiera y entregarle el mensaje.

—Escucha…— comenzó, con un intento de señal de paz al parecer "inofensivo".

No obstante, tardó muy poco en arrepentirse de haber bajado la guardia y subestimar a la princesa de las Tinieblas. Vio con un leve matiz de asombro en sus ojos como la energía oscura comenzaba a rodear el cuerpo de la chica, y pronto, se vio obligado a retroceder velozmente. El aire comenzaba a quemar y arder de contaminación.

La energía oscura absorbió por completo el humo azul, y el muchacho pudo ver como la hija del rey recuperaba sus energías. Estaba furiosa. Sus ojos verdes brillaban de una forma felina y amenazadora, similar a los de una leona a punto de atacar.

—¿Creíste que podías controlarme con eso?— su voz se oía doble y se encontraba cargada de ira, lo que significaba que estaba a punto de mostrar su verdadera forma… su lado demoníaco —No me subestimes, maldito shinigami. No sabes con quien estas tratando— advirtió con un timbre de voz cada vez más amenazante.

Todos los objetos regados por el lugar comenzaron a elevarse y dar vueltas a su alrededor, como si se generara un pequeño tornado y ella fuera su centro. Bastó con un simple movimiento de su brazo para que las cosas se convirtieran en misiles, dirigidos hacia el dios de la muerte.

Kid no pudo evitar retroceder ante aquello. El poder de los demonios de clase superior era impresionante. Normalmente, hubiera respondido a su ataque, pero las ordenes de su padre fueron muy claras: tenía prohibido usar sus poderes libremente en el mundo humano, además de que si peleaba contra ella…

Del lado externo de la vieja estructura solo se pudo apreciar una gran explosión en la pared, dejando un enorme hueco por el cual salió disparado el muchacho, junto con una gran cantidad de energía oscura.

No obstante, a pesar del daño recibido, el pelinegro aprovechó la oportunidad para invocar un portal hacia el Más Allá.

—Oh no, ¡Ni creas que escaparás!— gritó Maka furiosa, lanzándole con una mano una esfera rojiza, con matices oscuros envolviéndola.

Para mala suerte suya, el shinigami había conseguido atravesar el portal antes de ser alcanzado por su ataque, pero el muy desgraciado se había atrevido a mirarla con una sonrisa soberbia antes de desaparecer, un claro reto para su próximo encuentro.

¡¿Pero cómo se atrevía ese maldito a burlarse de ella?

El círculo con la estrella demoníaca que se formó en el suelo distrajo su atención brevemente. Entrecerró los ojos molesta. ¿Por qué su insufrible padre tenía que llamarla en el peor de los momentos?...

* * *

><p>Caminaba de forma lenta por el oscuro pasillo de su mansión. El cielo rojo que se exhibía por la ventana le brindaba una tenue iluminación al lugar, siendo complementada por las velas rojas de las paredes.<p>

Sus pasos se hacían perfectamente audibles al hacer contacto con aquel impecable piso de ónix, que reflejaba como un espejo las imágenes de la superficie. Su vestido negro se movía elegantemente con ella, combinando a la perfección con los largos guantes del mismo color, hechos especialmente para ese diseño sin tirantes y de espalda descubierta. En sus dos coletas llevaba lazos oscuros que hacían juego con su traje entero y los zapatos de tacón, pero su mirada vacía la hacía ver más lúgubre que un velorio.

Aún seguía pensado… ¿Qué tramaba su padre esta vez? Con solo avisar que se vistiera correctamente y que fuera hacia la sala principal sin decirle la razón era suficiente para hacer crecer la curiosidad en ella.

_Incluso una muñeca sin sentimientos es curiosa._

Dio tres leves toques a la puerta de acero negro con diseños de calaveras que pertenecían a la sala principal.

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par de forma lenta, generando un sonoro chirrido de las bisagras. Ingresó en la estancia a paso lento, divisando a su progenitor examinándose frente al espejo.

Él llevaba un antiguo y elegante traje negro de gala del sigo XV… o tal vez del siglo XVI.

Volteó a verla tan pronto advirtió su presencia por el reflejo del espejo.

—¡Maka-chan!— gritó alegre, perdiendo toda pizca de seriedad que habría podido tener momentos antes — ¡Te ves preciosa!— corrió a abrazarla, disfrutando del momento. Como si fuera envuelto en destellos de felicidad durante su carrera… destellos que desaparecieron tan pronto recibió de lleno aquella patada en el rostro que lo derribó.

—Eres cruel, Maka-chan— protestó sollozando como un niño pequeño desde el piso, frotándose el lugar afectado del rostro —¡Me incrustaste el tacón en la cara!

—¡Tú tienes la culpa!— respondió con el autocontrol por los suelos. Intentó recuperar la postura tras un suspiro, aunque no lo logró por completo, ya que su puño cerrado temblaba a causa del enfado y con su otra mano masajeaba ligeramente la frente, donde tenía una gran y palpitante venita —bien, dejando las estupideces de lado… ¿Para qué me llamaste?— logró ponerse seria al fin.

Y por algún extraño motivo, Spirit también. Se levantó de inmediato y regresó a arreglarse el traje frente al espejo. Sinceramente, no tenía idea de cómo comenzar sin que su hija lo asesinara.

—Desde que Asura escapó— comenzó diciendo —muchos cambios se produjeron en el mundo humano. Las hondas de locura que emite no han sido muy potentes hasta ahora, que se encuentra débil. Pero aún así logran influenciar fácilmente la mente humana— hizo una pausa para mirarla a través del reflejo —sabes que es esencial capturarlo… no, eliminarlo cuanto antes— se corrigió, con cierta nostalgia en su voz. Finalmente volteó a verla a los ojos —para lograr eso, tendrás muchas dificultades si lo haces tú sola, y es posible que llegues demasiado tarde para cuando lo encuentres…— pero no esperaba ser interrumpido.

—¿Estás diciendo que dudas de mi capacidad de cazadora?— inquirió levemente sorprendida, pero bastante ofendida.

—¡No no no!— aclaró rápidamente, moviendo en el proceso sus manos de un lado a otro para darle énfasis a su respuesta —lo que quiero decir…— tragó grueso —Maka, te será mucho más fácil y rápido trabajar acompañada.

Ella enarcó una ceja.

—Qué, ¿Piensas darme una de las tropas de tu ejército para que me ayuden?— cuestionó dudosa. El ejército de su padre no calificaba para eso, eran demasiado… escandalosos, y además de causar disturbios adicionales en el mundo humano, sería como darle a Asura un enorme cartel luminoso diciendo "Aquí estamos, vamos por ti".

—No, no era eso a lo que me refería— aclaró. Suspiró, preparándose mentalmente para lo que seguía… oh Satanás, que Lucifer lo salvara —Shinigami me contactó hace poco— confesó finalmente. Ella no hizo nada. Lo miraba de forma gélida, en silencio. No se movía, no parecía estarlo viendo realmente, no respiraba, no hacía absolutamente nada… ohh… _muy_ mala señal… —dado que el velar por la paz y seguridad en el mundo humano es su responsabilidad, podrás imaginarte que no iba a quedarse cruzado de brazos con esto, asique…— No obstante, fue interrumpido nuevamente.

—NO pienso trabajar con un maldito shinigami— su voz se volvió doble nuevamente, y sus ojos se tornaron de un rojo brillante en su totalidad.

Spirit ahogó un gemido de miedo al ver que los objetos de los alrededores comenzaban a levitar en forma amenazante… gracias a Lucifer que había recordado quitar todos los objetos filosos antes de que Maka llegara.

—Pues qué lástima, _princesa._ Tendrás que hacerlo— Se escuchó una voz profunda pero juvenil del otro lado de la puerta, antes de que se abriera de par en par.

Las cosas cayeron de inmediato, y los ojos de Maka retornaron a la normalidad cuando volteó a mirarlo con odio puro.

Allí estaba, caminando de una forma tan natural y confiada como si se tratara de su propia casa. Con sus ojos examinando detalladamente el lugar, aunque con la misma mirada seria.

Finalmente, su vista dorada se clavó en la muchacha, quien lo mataba con la mirada.

—Oh, disculpe mi descortesía, señor Pandemónium— reparó de inmediato, haciendo una leve reverencia hacia el rey de las Tinieblas —le agradezco que me haya permitido ingresar en su morada. Es la primera vez que vengo al Infierno, me siento honrado de poder visitar el palacio.

Spirit se vio claramente complacido ante el halago.

—Descuida, no es ninguna molestia, y no necesitas ser tan formal, puedes llamarme simplemente Spirit, como lo hace tu padre— aclaró despreocupadamente.

La sonrisa amistosa del joven shinigami se transformó en una cara totalmente seria tan pronto posó su vista en la hija del rey. Ella continuaba mirándolo de aquella manera tan intimidante… aunque con él eso no funcionaría. Tenía nervios de acero, y a diferencia de su padre, él sí se tomaba en serio su trabajo, por lo que siempre daba el 100% en todas sus misiones.

Que la _princesita_ se esforzara con sus miradas matadoras, porque con él, le haría falta mucho más que eso para intimidarlo.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

><p><strong>Y aquí nos encontramos nuevamente. Lo mismo que les vengo diciendo en las otras dos actualizaciones: No he tenido tiempo de leer el cap antes de subir, por lo que no me sorprendería recibir alguna queja por los errores... En fin, ¿Qué tal les parece? ¿Les llama la atención la trama? ¿Les gusta la pareja? (e'posa, ya sé que a ti no, no me mates...) ¡Todo eso y más, pueden comunicármelo por medio de un review! 8D <strong>

**Bien, eso ha sido todo por ahora y por un tiempo, volveré a actualizar cuando tenga tiempo y la U me deje vivir. ¡Hasta entonces!**


End file.
